Migration Period
The Migration Period was a period that lasted from (possibly as early as 300 AD) to 538 AD, during which there were widespread of within or into , during and after the , mostly into Roman territory, notably the and the . This period has also been termed in by the loanword Völkerwanderung and—from the Roman and Greek perspective—the Barbarian Invasions. Many of the migrations were movements of , , and other peoples into the territory of the then declining Roman Empire, with or without accompanying invasions or war. (The Slavs and the Danes make their first appearance in the sixth century). Historians give differing dates regarding the duration of this period, but the Migration Period is typically regarded as beginning with the invasion of Europe by the Huns from Asia in 375 and ending either with the conquest of Italy by the in 568, or at some point between 700 and 800. Various factors contributed to this phenomenon, and the role and significance of each one is still very much discussed among experts on the subject. Starting in 382, the Roman Empire and individual tribes regarding their settlement in its territory. The , a Germanic tribe that would later found —a predecessor of modern and —settled in the Roman Empire and were given the task of securing the northeastern border. Western Roman rule was first violated with the and the following invasions of the and . With wars ensuing between various tribes, as well as local populations in the Western Roman Empire, more and more power was transferred to Germanic and Roman militaries. There are contradicting opinions whether the was a result or a cause of these migrations, or both. The was less affected by migrations and survived until the to the in 1453. In the modern period, the Migration Period was increasingly described with a rather negative connotation, and seen more as contributing to the fall of the empire. In place of the fallen Western Rome, arose in the 5th and 6th centuries and decisively shaped the European . The migrants comprised war bands or tribes of 10,000 to 20,000 people, but in the course of 100 years they numbered not more than 750,000 in total, compared to an average 39.9 million population of the Roman Empire at that time. Although immigration was common throughout the time of the Roman Empire, the period in question was, in the 19th century, often defined as running from about the 5th to 8th centuries AD. The first migrations of peoples were made by such as the (including the and the ), the , the , the , the , the , the , the , the , the and the ; they were later pushed westward by the , the , the and the . Later invasions—such as the , the , the , the , the , the and the —also had significant effects (especially in , the , and and ); however, they are usually considered outside the scope of the Migration Period. Chronology featuring a depiction of a bird, horse, and stylized head wearing a sometimes theorized to represent the Germanic god and what would later become and in , later attested to in the form of . The inscription includes the religious term .}} Origins of Germanic tribes moved out of southern and northern to the adjacent lands between the and after 1000 BC. The first wave moved westward and southward (pushing the resident west to the by about 200 BC), moving into up to the Roman provinces of and by 100 BC, where they were stopped by and . It is this western group which was described by the Roman historian (56–117 AD) and Julius Caesar (100–44 BC). A later wave of Germanic tribes migrated eastward and southward from between 600 and 300 BC to the opposite coast of the , moving up the near the . During ' era they included lesser known tribes such as the , , and ; however, a period of federation and intermarriage resulted in the familiar groups known as the , , , and . First phase The first phase of invasions, occurring between AD 300 and 500, is partly documented by Greek and Latin historians but difficult to verify . It puts Germanic peoples in control of most areas of what was then the . The entered Roman territory (after a clash with the ) in 376. Some time thereafter in , the escort to (their leader) was killed while meeting with . The Tervingi rebelled, and the , a group derived either from the Tervingi or from a fusion of mainly Gothic groups, eventually invaded Italy and in 410, before settling in Gaul, and then, 50 years later, in Iberia, founding that lasted for 250 years. They were followed into Roman territory first by a confederation of an, , and warriors, under , that deposed on 4 September 476, and later by the , led by , who settled in Italy. In , the Franks (a fusion of western Germanic tribes whose leaders had been aligned with Rome since the third century AD) entered Roman lands gradually during the fifth century, and after consolidating power under and his son decisive victory over in 486, established themselves as rulers of northern Roman Gaul. Fending off challenges from the Allemanni, Burgundians, and Visigoths, the Frankish kingdom became the nucleus of what would later become France and Germany. The initial occurred during the fifth century, when had come to an end. The settled in northwestern Italy, Switzerland and Eastern France in the fifth century. Second phase in Europe between the 5th-10th centuries AD}} The second phase took place between 500 and 700 and saw tribes settling more areas of central Europe and pushing farther into southern and eastern Europe, gradually making the eastern half of the continent predominantly Slavic. Additionally, Turkic tribes such as the became involved in this phase. In 567, the Avars and the Lombards destroyed much of the . The , a Germanic people, settled in with their an, an, Gepid, , , and allies in the 6th century. They were later followed by the and the Franks, who conquered and ruled most of Italy. The Bulgars, originally a nomadic group from , had occupied the north of since the second century, but after, pushed by the , the majority of them migrated west and dominated territories along the in the seventh century. From this time and onward the demographic picture of the changed permanently becoming predominantly Slavic, while pockets of native people survived in the mountains of southwest Balkans, and . During the early , attempted to invade southeast Europe via during the late seventh and early eighth centuries, but were defeated at the by the joint forces of Byzantium and the Bulgars. During the , the Khazars stopped the into across the Caucasus (7th and 8th centuries). At the same time, the Moors (consisting of s and ) invaded Europe via ( —the —from the in 711), before being halted. These battles broadly demarcated the frontiers between and for the next millennium. The following centuries saw the Muslims successful in from the Christians by 902. The from around 895 and the following , and the from the late 8th century conventionally mark the last large movements of the period. Christianity the non-Islamic newcomers and integrated them into the medieval Christian order. After that, the (german: (Deutsche) Ostsiedlung) started in the 11th century in Eastern Europe. Climatic factors A number of contemporary historical references worldwide refer to an extended period of . Evidence of this cold period is also found in and s. The consequences of this cold period are debated. Discussions Barbarian identity Analysis of barbarian identity and how it was created and expressed during the Barbarian Invasions has elicited discussion among scholars. Herwig Wolfram, a historian of the Goths, in discussing the equation of migratio gentium with , observes that Michael Schmidt introduced the equation in his 1778 history of the Germans. Wolfram observed that the significance of as a biological community was shifting, even during the and that "to complicate matters, we have no way of devising a terminology that is not derived from the concept of created during the ". The "primordialistic" paradigm prevailed during the 19th century. Scholars, such as German linguist , viewed tribes as coherent biological (racial) entities, using the term to refer to discrete ethnic groups. He also believed that the Volk were an organic whole, with a core identity and spirit evident in art, literature and language. These characteristics were seen as intrinsic, unaffected by external influences, even conquest. Language, in particular, was seen as the most important expression of ethnicity. They argued that groups sharing the same (or similar) language possessed a common identity and ancestry. This was the ideal that there once had been a single German, Celtic or Slavic people who originated from a common homeland and spoke a , helping to provide a for s of the 18th and 19th centuries such as and . From the 1960s, a reinterpretation of archaeological and historic evidence prompted scholars, such as Goffart and Todd, to propose new models for explaining the construction of barbarian identity. They maintained that no sense of shared identity was perceived by the Germani; a similar theory having been proposed for Celtic and Slavic groups. A theory states that the primordialist mode of thinking was encouraged by a interpretation of sources, which grouped together many tribes under such labels as Germanoi, Keltoi or Sclavenoi, thus encouraging their perception as distinct peoples. Modernists argue that the uniqueness perceived by specific groups was based on common political and s rather than biological or racial distinctions. The role of language in constructing and maintaining group identity can be ephemeral since large-scale language shifts occur commonly in history. Modernists propose the idea of "imagined communities"; the barbarian polities in late antiquity were social constructs rather than unchanging lines of blood kinship. The process of forming tribal units was called " ", a term coined by scholar . The Austrian school (led by Reinhard Wenskus) popularized this idea, which influenced medievalists such as Herwig Wolfram, Walter Pohl and Patrick Geary. It argues that the stimulus for forming tribal polities was perpetuated by a small nucleus of people, known as the ("kernel of tradition"), who were a military or aristocratic elite. This core group formed a standard for larger units, gathering adherents by employing amalgamative metaphors such as kinship and aboriginal commonality and claiming that they perpetuated an ancient, divinely-sanctioned lineage. The common, track-filled map of the may illustrate such a course of events, but it misleads. Unfolded over long periods of time, the changes of position that took place were necessarily irregular ... (with) periods of emphatic discontinuity. For decades and possibly centuries, the tradition bearers idled, and the tradition itself hibernated. There was ample time for forgetfulness to do its work. Viewpoints Historians have postulated several explanations for the appearance of "barbarians" on the Roman frontier: weather and crops, population pressure, a "primeval urge" to push into the Mediterranean or the "domino effect" of the Huns falling upon the Goths who, in turn, pushed other Germanic tribes before them. Entire barbarian tribes (or nations) flooded into s, ending classical and beginning new types of rural settlements. In general, French and Italian scholars have tended to view this as a catastrophic event, the destruction of a civilization and the beginning of a "Dark Age" that set Europe back a millennium. In contrast, German and English historians have tended to see Roman/Barbarian interaction as the replacement of a "tired, effete and decadent Mediterranean civilization" with a "more virile, martial, Nordic one". Rather than "invasion", German and Slavic scholars speak of "migration", aspiring to the idea of a dynamic and "wandering people". The scholar has seen the barbarian movement as the result of the fall of the Roman Empire, not its cause. Archaeological finds have confirmed that Germanic and Slavic tribes were settled agriculturalists who were probably merely "drawn into the politics of an empire already falling apart for quite a few other causes". The caused significant changes within the Roman Empire in both its western and its eastern portions. In particular, economic fragmentation removed many of the political, cultural and economic forces that had held the empire together. The rural population in Roman provinces became distanced from the metropolis, and there was little to differentiate them from other peasants across the Roman frontier. In addition, Rome increasingly used foreign mercenaries to defend itself. That "barbarisation" parallelled changes within barbaricum. For example, the Roman Empire played a vital role in building up barbarian groups along its frontier. Propped up with imperial support and gifts, the armies of allied barbarian chieftains served as buffers against other, hostile, barbarian groups. The disintegration of Roman weakened groups that had come to depend on Roman gifts for the maintenance of their own power. The arrival of the Huns helped prompt many groups to invade the provinces for economic reasons. The nature of the barbarian takeover of former Roman provinces varied from region to region. For example, in , the provincial administration was largely self-reliant. Halsall has argued that local rulers simply "handed over" military rule to the , acquiring the identity of the newcomers. In , the collapse of imperial rule resulted in anarchy: the Franks and were pulled into the ensuing "power vacuum", resulting in conflict. In , local aristocrats maintained independent rule for some time, raising their own armies against the . Meanwhile, the Roman withdrawal from resulted in conflict between and the Brythonic chieftains (whose centres of power retreated westward as a result). The attempted to maintain control of the Balkan provinces despite a thinly-spread imperial army relying mainly on local militias and an extensive effort to refortify the Danubian limes. The ambitious fortification efforts collapsed, worsening the impoverished conditions of the local populace and resulting in colonization by Slavic warriors and their families. Halsall and Noble have argued that such changes stemmed from the breakdown in Roman political control, which exposed the weakness of local Roman rule. Instead of large-scale migrations, there were military takeovers by small groups of warriors and their families, who usually numbered only in the tens of thousands. The process involved active, conscious decision-making by Roman provincial populations. The collapse of centralized control severely weakened the sense of Roman identity in the provinces, which may explain why the provinces then underwent dramatic cultural changes even though few barbarians settled in them. Ultimately, the Germanic groups in the were accommodated without "dispossessing or overturning indigenous society", and they maintained a structured and hierarchical (but attenuated) form of Roman administration. Ironically, they lost their unique identity as a result of such an accommodation and were absorbed into Latinhood. In contrast, in the east, Slavic tribes maintained a more "spartan and egalitarian" existence bound to the land "even in times when they took their part in plundering Roman provinces". Their organizational models were not Roman, and their leaders were not normally dependent on Roman gold for success. Thus they arguably had a greater effect on their region than the Goths, the Franks or the had on theirs. Ethnicity Based on the belief that particular types of artifacts, elements of personal adornment generally found in a funerary context, are thought to indicate the race and/or ethnicity of the person buried, the "Culture-History" school of archaeology assumed that archaeological cultures represent the Urheimat (homeland) of tribal polities named in historical sources. As a consequence, the shifting extensions of material cultures were interpreted as the expansion of peoples. Influenced by , process-driven archaeologists rejected the doctrine and marginalized the discussion of ethnicity altogether and focused on the intragroup dynamics that generated such material remains. Moreover, they argued that adoption of new cultures could occur through trade or internal political developments rather than only military takeovers. References